


En la otra orilla

by Metuka



Series: Somalia [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeñas viñetas sobre los pensamientos de Ziva desde que entra en su apartamento y ve a Tony y Michael hasta que está en el Damocles</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la otra orilla

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que da título al fic es [esta](www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UP9VAmtFgs), por si alguien quiere escucharla.

_Antes de empezar, yo te perdono.  
En brazos de este amor  
me estaba haciendo lodo.  
Antes de empezar me gustaría  
saber por qué este amor  
se hizo pesadilla._  
  
Se le ha parado el corazón. Igual que a Michael. Solo que a ella antes, al verlos allí, en el suelo. Ha gritado por no oírse gritar, la sangre era su enemiga por una vez. Tanta sangre. Balas. Cristal. Los ojos glaucos de Tony. “Ziva, lo siento”.

No ha dicho nada más de camino al hospital. Iba agarrándole la mano, mirándola. Ambos lo sabían. Se ha despedido de él con un simple “shalom”, no porque fuera un saludo, sino por su otro significado: paz. Al menos así uno de los tres sabrá al fin qué es.

 

_Y si tus besos no son mi orilla  
naufragaremos toda la vida._  
  
Besaba tan bien. Y no sabe a cuál de los dos se refiere su pensamiento cuando la despierta de madrugada con esa escueta frase. Se desentumece y mira el reloj. Todavía faltan unas horas para aterrizar en Israel. Tiempo para no hacer nada más que pensar en no pensar aunque sea en no pensar.

Tony la está mirando. Parece llevar haciéndolo desde antes de que despertara. Ziva decide no prestarle atención. No quiere que en sus ojos lea que hace ya tiempo que no sabe qué sentir.

Besaba tan bien. Besos envenenados. Esta vez piensa en Tony.

  
_  
Antes de seguir con esta historia,  
de todo lo mejor  
lo guardo en la memoria.  
Antes de seguir y castigarnos,  
prefiero el corazón  
de pie que arrodillado.  
_  
Que estaba enamorada. Eso ha dicho. Lo ha soltado como una acusación, un misil tierra-aire que Ziva no esperaba. Qué sabrá él lo que significa eso. Precisamente él, niñato estúpido y mujeriego de profesión.

Que quizá preferiría hablar con Michael. También ha dolido. Le ha respondido de forma automática, sin querer pensar porque llevaba los sesos y el corazón a mil revoluciones.

Pero ya era tarde. Ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí de una vez y para siempre. El frío hormigón de la pared no le sirve de consuelo. Quizá sí, a ambas cosas. Pero ya nunca lo sabrá.

  
  
_Y si tus besos no son mi orilla  
naufragaremos toda la vida._  
  
Cada vez que hay un intercambio forzoso de besos, Ziva se siente como si entrase en contacto con un reptil. No, se corrige, pobres reptiles. Los de Eli son más dañinos, cargados del ácido sulfúrico que le corre por las venas y que mata todo lo que no sea dolor y agresividad.

Se miran a los ojos. Reconocerse en el reflejo de los de Eli le hace sentir asco de sí misma. Solo vale para servirle, pero al menos es la mejor en eso. Quiere que acabe el trabajo de Michael. Él manda. Lo hará. Todo ha terminado igualmente.

  
  
_Antes de acabar de despedirme,  
tienes que saber  
que no me marcho triste,  
que no quiero herirte aunque me pierdas  
ni que me hagas daño aunque me quieras._  
  
Le sigue con la vista según se desplaza a la bodega del avión. Siente una ligera punzada de nostalgia que asfixia con fuerza. Sus ojos se empeñan en encharcarse, pero Ziva no mueve un músculo. La que creyó su familia se va. El paterfamilias solo le ha deseado que se cuide. Si él supiera.

No volverá a verle jamás. Él también la ha abandonado. Todos lo han hecho. El avión empieza a rodar por la pista. Se eleva en el cielo. Se lleva su vida y su alma. Según se aleja, Ziva le suplica a Gibbs que cuide de ellas.

  
  
_Y antes de seguir con desengaños  
te dejo esta canción  
como único legado.  
_  
Hace una pausa y es su perdición. Relee las pocas líneas que ha conseguido arrancarle a su bolígrafo y le parecen absurdas, vacías. Frustrada, arranca la hoja del cuaderno, forma una bola con ella y la encesta en la papelera con sus predecesoras.

En un último acto de estupidez pensaba escribir cartas de despedida. Necesitaba explicar sus motivos, sus sentimientos. Se ha dado cuenta de que no puede definir algo que ella misma no entiende.

Está comenzando de nuevo cuando el despertador zumba. Se acabó el tiempo. Arranca la hoja y hace canasta. Tendrá que marcharse sin decir adiós.

  
_  
Que si tus besos no son mi vida  
navegaremos en otra orilla  
y si tus besos no son mi orilla  
naufragaremos toda la vida  
_  
El Damocles corta las aguas y las alas de Ziva. Contemplarse en esa vieja foto con Ari y Tali hace que se sienta extraña. La melancolía es tentadora, hasta hace que por un momento llegue a creerse que una vez fue cándida e inocente.

Se sienta sobre el colchón y revisa las armas. Todas listas para entrar en acción, incluida ella. Quién sabe qué ocurrirá cuando se acaben las balas. Sabe que no va a volver. No le importa. Es una muerta en vida.

Se coloca las armas y se levanta. La serpiente vuelve a su vieja piel.


End file.
